


Popcorn

by EpochDaw



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Food, M/M, NishiHina - Freeform, Popcorn, they're both such children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 02:44:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3471422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpochDaw/pseuds/EpochDaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s a ding from the kitchen, and he hears the microwave being opened. The small apartment slowly fills with the buttery smell of popcorn, Hinata breathing the scent in and sighing with content.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Popcorn

Hinata pulls the sweatshirt over his head, feeling the static in his hair. Tugging at the bottom the collar shifts away from his neck and he breathes in deep through his nose. He pushes the long, baggy sleeves up to his elbows, getting comfortable in the oversized sweatshirt. He feels one of the sleeves droop down slightly, but ignores it. 

There’s a ding from the kitchen, and he hears the microwave being opened. The small apartment slowly fills with the buttery smell of popcorn, Hinata breathing the scent in and sighing with content.

Hinata jumps onto the couch, scooting and shifting until he finds a comfortable position. The popcorn smell intensifies, and Hinata’s mouth is salivating when Nishinoya walks in. He holds the large green bowl of yellow and white popcorn in one hand, his other on his waist.

“Ready for the movie, Sho?” Nishinoya asks as he crosses the compact room. Hinata nods his head, grinning from ear-to-ear and gesturing for the libero to hand him the popcorn bowl. Nishinoya passes it to him, flopping onto the worn-out brown-leather coach. 

His knee brushes against Hinata’s, and the middle blocker pushes back with more pressure, enjoying the contact. The fuzzy feeling of Noya’s pajama pants feels nice against Hinata’s bare knee, and the redhead stares fascinated at the skull-patterned pants, only looking up once he finds a bright red skull. 

Nishinoya reaches over to the popcorn bowl and grabs a piece, tossing it in the air and tilting his head back. He catches the lone piece of popcorn in his mouth, chewing it and glancing over at Hinata.

“Beat that,” he grins, taking another piece and throwing it above him.

Hinata dives for it, neck stretching and mouth agape. He feels the popcorn enter his mouth and chomps down, tumbling onto Nishinoya. They twist and turn, Hinata laughing at the libero’s whining of ‘ _that was mine_ ’ and ‘ _that was_ so _unfair_ ’, and then he feels the coach disappear from underneath him.

“Noya-san,” he squeaks before tumbling off of the couch, making a desperate grab for the libero before his back hits the floor. His ringing ears fill with Nishinoya’s choked-out laugh, and he lets out a low groan. 

“That’s what you get for stealing my popcorn, Shouyou!”

“Ow,” Hinata hisses. He opens his brown eyes to find a tan hand in front of his face, and his own hand twitches at his side to take it. Instead he rolls onto his stomach, resting his head on his arms. He watches the blank screen of the TV, and the silence in the room is heavy and uncomfortable. 

“Oh stop pouting, Sho,” Nishinoya sighs, sprawling out on the coach to stretch his small legs. “You deserved that and you know it.”

Hinata stays silent, watching the clock turn from 7:27 to 7:28. He decides it’s time to start the movie when something soft hits his back. He blinks, reaching an arm back to retrieve the item. His brown eyes stare at the half-popped kernel, and then another piece hits his head, his arm, his cheek.

The redhead turns to lay on his back, staring up at his upperclassmen with an exasperated look, pushing the popcorn in his mouth before sitting up. “You’re wasting popcorn, Noya-san.”

Nishinoya grins, shrugging his shoulders. “So what? Popcorn is supposed to be thrown.”

Hinata rolls his eyes before jumping on top of the libero, the popcorn spilling onto the coach. Their laughs mix together, and Hinata grabs a handful of the stuff, rubbing it into Nishinoya’s face.

There’s popcorn in his orange hair, and in his sweatshirt, and Nishinoya pulls a piece from behind his head to throw at the middle blocker. It thumps against Hinata’s forehead.

“GOAL!” Nishinoya yells, pulling Hinata down and switching their positions. He looks down at the younger boy, grinning and raising one black eyebrow. Hinata feels himself blushing, but grins back. “You lose.”

“Did not!”

“Did too,” Noya counters, bending down to plant a peck on the redhead’s lips, “That was my prize for winning.”

Hinata’s face is burning, but a laugh bubbles up in his throat, and then his lungs are burning as he cackles. Nishinoya lets out a hearty laugh, ruffling the middle blocker’s already messy hair.

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t really like the ending, but oh wellllll. 
> 
> This is for Sky Veneziano (tumblr and FF.net) because she is an awesome friend. I’m also writing this cause NISHIHINA NEEDS MORE LOVE.


End file.
